


【圆澈】做你的猫

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 5





	【圆澈】做你的猫

崔胜澈还没睁眼就感觉到有人在摸自己的下巴，两根手指轻轻往上交替勾着摸，哪有人这样摸人的，这是摸猫的动作吧，用力从鼻子里呼出一口闷气，他倒要看看是又是哪个弟弟在作怪。

果不其然，全圆佑，再喜欢猫也不能一大早把隔壁床的哥哥当猫摸吧，一定要训训他：“喵！”。

“怎么了，让你不舒服了吗，那我们换个姿势”，竟然被抱起来了，腾空的瞬间崔胜澈在全圆佑的镜面反光里看见了一只猫，通体白色的毛，有一双湛蓝的眼睛。

是我在做梦还是世界上真的有second life，崔胜澈仰面躺在弟弟用腿圈出来的小空间里一脸不可思议地考虑人生，猫会有这种表情吗，可能吧，反正不管什么表情在全圆佑眼里都只有可爱。

一朝变猫被弟弟整个抱在怀里揉，皮肤与白色绒毛的接触面积可能比做人的时候还大，崔胜澈在全圆佑手里不安分地扭来扭去，甩着尾巴拼命用爪子去勾他的领口。

呀！不要撸猫了！你快认出我啊！我是你哥！

突然门开了，全圆佑一把拽过被子把崔胜澈罩了起来，经纪人催着部分成员赶紧出门赶今天的行程，他嘴上应着，趁经纪人进到别的房间里的间隙用自己的卫衣在架子下面的角落里给崔胜澈做了一个窝。把从天而降的白色猫咪小心翼翼地安置进去，全圆佑依依不舍的点了点它的鼻头还嘱咐不要乱跑，也不管它听不听得懂。

关门声让吵闹的宿舍重归安静，崔胜澈独自趴在厚实的卫衣里生闷气，不知道为什么会变成猫也不知道怎么能变回去，最晚到今晚练习的时候大家就会发现自己不见了。越想越烦，他追着自己的尾巴转了两圈把卫衣踩得乱七八糟，却突然惊觉这样更像猫了，不行，我可要保持人类的尊严和矜持！他愤恨的跳到自己床上对着枕头打了一会猫猫拳，幼猫的身子不禁折腾，不一会崔胜澈就累得睡了过去。

全圆佑回来发现卫衣里的小猫咪不见了，倒是崔胜澈的被子里鼓起一个小包，等其他人都回了房间，他就自己也悄悄钻进了被子里，想给小猫咪一个惊喜。可是它看起来不太高兴，真是只奇怪的猫，竟然像人一样坐着，两只前爪撑在后腿间，后背弓起来团得像一个球，漂亮的眼睛低垂着，尾巴一动不动原地发射着委屈信号。不知怎么的，全圆佑想到了崔胜澈，那哥委屈的时候也是这样，比起可怜还是可爱更多却不自知。

“你好像崔胜澈哦”

一人一猫四目相接，湛蓝色的眸子眨也不眨，眼里的委屈快要化成实质涌出来了。全圆佑突然有种奇妙的预感，这不可能，他几次张嘴才试探性的喊出了一声哥，话音刚落，崔胜澈一跃而起冲到弟弟怀里，乱蹭一通埋怨他怎么这么久才把自己认出来。

“哥你为什么会变成这样啊”  
崔胜澈摇摇头，软毛挠得全圆佑脸颊发痒。

“那你知道怎么变回去吗”  
又摇摇头，全圆佑用下巴戳了戳他的脑门。

之后全圆佑就再也没提过关于变猫的话题了，行程结束之后练习开始之前的短暂时间里，两个人仿佛真的成为了宠物和主人的关系，没有人在意这段奇妙的时光是怎么来的，也没有人在意如果不能结束要怎么办。

全圆佑趴在地板上歪着头看崔胜澈从碟子里舔牛奶，不会像真正的猫那样灵活地使用舌头，沾到毛上的比喝进去的都多。全圆佑举着纸巾时不时给崔胜澈擦一下嘴边的奶胡子，享受着养猫的幸福还要出言调笑，“哥你好笨啊”。崔胜澈用肉垫去怼弟弟因为笑而皱起来的鼻子，还要作势去抓他没做造型软软垂着的刘海。褪去了舞台上的华丽妆容，全圆佑好像永远不会长大的少年，会因为和猫咪玩这种幸福的小事而笑眯了眼，崔胜澈舔了舔胡子，那这样狼狈一点也没什么不好。

天越来越晚了，全圆佑抱着崔胜澈在客厅的窗边看夕阳，“哥你知道吗，如果一觉睡到五六点，起来看到这么美丽的夕阳的话我反而会感到特别难过，好像全世界只有我一个人一样”，崔胜澈没法回答，只能把尾巴缠在他的手腕上。全圆佑笑了，他接收到了哥哥作为猫咪的独特安慰，用手轻柔的叉在腋下把哥哥举到眼前，他看着那双比夕阳还美的蓝色眼睛失了神。

“哥如果你真的变不回去了也没什么关系，我会一直照顾你，以前我们可以一起做的事情以后也一样可以，假如我又在这个时间醒来看到夕阳的话，有你在身边我应该再也不会难过了。”

“哥，做我的猫好不好”

两个人都没反应过来的瞬间全圆佑腿上一沉，崔胜澈变回来了，正搭着他的肩膀跨坐在他腿上。全圆佑还是执着地盯着崔胜澈的眼睛，直到距离越来越近，两人额头相抵。

此时此刻，橙红色的背景看起来不再悲伤，因为自己有了一只猫。

“圆佑啊，如果有second life，我想做你的宠物猫。”


End file.
